


Tea Pet

by TehAvengeh



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, It's an AU so if anyone seems out of character thats character development for you, M/M, Pining, Tea, When is this set? Who knows, not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehAvengeh/pseuds/TehAvengeh
Summary: In which Jon comes back from China with a new found love for gongfu style tea and Martin is having a breakdown about it. But not really.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Tea Pet

“I still can’t believe Jon got to go to China.” Tim said as he approached Martin in the breakroom. Martin was currently pouring out four cups of tea and Tim went ahead and reached for one before Martin smacked his hand away.

“It’s not done yet.” He sheepishly explained as he pulled different canisters of tea from the cupboard, “And I think it’s really cool that he went.”

“I mean sure, but like since when is China in the budget? Elias won’t even supply us with tea but Jon can go to China?” Anyone who didn’t know Tim, might think the man to be angry, but Martin had known the man long enough to know that was just how he was when he was feeling a little jealous.

“Elias does provide us with tea, it’s just that we run through it so quickly.” Martin said as he worked on putting bags of tea in each cup. English Breakfast for Jon, Earl Grey for Sasha, Darjeeling for Tim, and Pink Lady for himself. “It’s important work Jon was doing over there. I actually didn’t know he spoke Chinese?”

“That’s because he doesn’t.” Sasha said, joining them in the breakroom. “Four cups? Is Jon back then?”

Martin shrugged in response, “I haven’t seen him but Elias called to say he would be back any minute now.”

“He doesn’t even spea-- … And so you decided to make tea?” Tim asked, a touch too incredulously for someone who worked in the archives and got to see the obvious signs of Martin’s massive crush on Jon on a daily basis. “But also does he seriously not have a life outside of the archives? Won’t he be tired or jet lagged or whatever?”

“You say that as if Jon isn’t always tired” Sasha said, and then to Martin, “Only one sugar for me today Martin.”

“I’ll have you know I’m making tea because I figured he would be tired from his trip and besides I was going to make some already anyway.” Martin tossed the tea bags out and set about adding everyone’s preferred amount of sugar to their cups.

It was as he was going to add on that he didn’t think being dedicated to one’s job meant they didn’t have a life that Jon came in. Admittedly he did look haggard but Martin still thought he was handsome anyway.

“Oh Jon, tea?” Martin asked. He grabbed Jon’s mug and met Jon halfway across the breakroom, offering the cup to him.

“Oh, yes. Thank you Martin.” Jon said, taking the tea gratefully, “Evening Sasha, Tim.”

“Evening Jon.” Sasha replied as she walked around the counter to grab hers and Tim’s tea before passing Tim his cup.

“How was China boss?” Tim asked, “Anything spooky happen?”

Jon visibly scrunched his face at the question before answering, “China was alright I suppose.” He paused to take a sip of his tea before promptly spitting it out. Tim cussed and scrambled backwards to avoid the spray and Martin rushed forward, hands waving frantically as if that would help.

“I’m so sorry Jon. It’s hot – I just made it.”

Jon didn’t say anything for a moment, letting Martin take the mug from his hands so he could fan it with his hand.

“Did you buy a new brand?” he finally asked and Martin paused his fussing.

“No? It’s the same as always.” Martin said and deeming the tea officially cooled off enough, he offered it back to Jon who simply waved it away.

“Right, well. If you’ll excuse me I have quite a lot of work.”

Sasha, Tim, and Martin all watched as Jon quickly sped away before they all slowly turned to look at one another.

“Christ, he’s so weird.” Tim finally said, taking a sip of his tea as well, “It tastes fine to me Martin.”

“I’m sure it’s just because he is tired.” Sasha added, as if she were reassuring a small child.

Martin just shrugged, “It’s okay guys. He only drinks his tea half the time anyway.”

And really, it was. It’s not like Jon had ignored the tea outright. Back when he had first started, Jon had left many a cups of tea untouched. His taste buds were probably off from eating plane food or something.

The following day however, when Martin had gone to retrieve Jon’s mug from the tea he had given him that morning, he was disappointed to see the cup full. “Maybe the tea has expired?” he mused aloud and opted to give Jon some Earl Grey for his next cup. He’d pick up some fresh English Breakfast on his next shopping trip.

* * *

The pattern however, repeated itself and then repeated itself again and again. No matter what tea Martin gave Jon and no matter how much he tasted before handing them over, Jon would either leave them untouched, or take a sip and then promptly make an excuse as to why he couldn’t drink it.

“B-but… But you love my tea?” Martin finally found himself saying, voice rising in pitch as he spoke.

Jon froze mid handing back the mug to Martin, his entire body stiffening as if he had just been frozen in a block of ice. They stayed like that for what Martin was sure was a legitimate and solid minute. Martin could feel his face growing hotter and hotter by the second, cheeks rosy red from his embarrassing (to him) outburst.

The ice around Jon finally seemed to melt and with it Jon’s shoulders slumped as he lowered the cup of tea onto his desk, “Right.” He said. “Right well, in China… You see I used to think us Londoners were the best at tea. You haven’t been to America have you? They ice their tea Martin, and it is absolutely dreadful – there’s so much sugar and it’s quite honestly disgraceful.”

Jon seemed to catch himself about to go off on a tangent, and he paused to clear his throat before continuing. “As I was saying. I used to think you made a lovely cup.” (Inner Martin was screaming, “He called my tea lovely.”) “But quite honestly, I very much prefer my tea brewed gongfu style now. So to be honest, I would prefer if you didn’t bring me tea anymore.”

Martin could feel himself deflating, hot air seeming to leave through his ears as if he were a train. He slowly and boneless-ly collapsed into the chair on the other side of Jon’s desk. What was Jon even on about?

“So… No tea anymore then?” Martin asked, at least he thought he did. His voice sounded so far away.

“That’s quite right, yes.”

He didn’t know what gongfu style tea was but he was pretty sure it was the worst. Martin was going to die.

* * *

He lasted about a week before he finally couldn’t take it anymore. He liked making himself a cuppa and Sasha and Tim too but… but! Bringing tea was practically the only time he got to see Jon outside of work. Granted it was still during work but there was a vast difference between “Research this now Martin” and “Thank You Martin.”

And his smile! Martin had quite literally waxed poetic about his smile! There was no smile when it was work related. Tea was his thing! Jon’s smile and the occasional brush of fingertips was his THING. And now suddenly it was just what? Gone? All because Jon spent one week in China and now Martin’s tea wasn’t good enough?

Tim and Sasha had offered him their condolences and made a point to compliment his tea more than was typical but Martin felt like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Call him dramatic but the amount of times he had to physically stop himself from pulling what used to be Jon’s mug out of the cupboard, was reaching numbers past absurdity and into insanity. 

It was a week of that before Martin finally decided enough was enough. He researched things for a living for Christ’s sake! The least he could do is look up how to properly brew something gongfu style. 

In another weeks’ time Martin had gotten his hands on a very nice gaiwan. He burnt himself a couple of times using it but he had successfully used it nonetheless. And quite honestly? Martin didn't see all the hype. It’s practically the same tea. In fact he had even bought some loose leaf Earl Grey to practice with and from what Martin could tell they tasted the same. Still, he made a point of pouring the brew into the little pitcher (he was pretty sure it was called a Cha Hai). He then took a pot with hot water, the gawain, the Fairness Cup, and a cute little ceramic drinking cup, all on an equally cute tray (Martin could admit the aesthetic was wonderful) and took it all to Jon.

And Jon (Martin nearly swooned, his knees growing weak at the sight) visibly brightened.

“Is this?” was all Jon managed to ask before he was pouring himself a cuppa and eagerly taking a sip. Martin’s sense of pride however was quickly shattered when Jon set the cup down and then looked up at Martin with a look of complete and utter horror.

“Is this Earl Grey?” he asked.

“Uhm… yes?” Martin answered after a beat, feeling very much like that was the wrong answer.

Jon sat up straighter in his chair, lips pursing as if he was trying to figure out the best way to say what he was going to say next.

“Is it that bad?” Martin asked quickly, wanting to get his final words in while he had the chance.

“It’s not…” Jon released a long, suffering sigh. Martin blanched. “It’s not bad, it's just that. Well to be quite honest, Earl Grey isn’t very compatible with gongu style brewing. The leaves have bergamot oil on them and after the first brew that will all be washed away leaving me with nothing but a cheap black tea.” 

Up until this moment, Jon had been staring at the bloated pile of leaves sitting in the gaiwan and it was only now that he chanced a glance up at Martin. Martin who must have looked like he had just watched a puppy get kicked, because Jon sighed once more.

“I appreciate the gesture Martin, really. But it’s quite alright. You don’t have to bring me tea.”  
There was no way in hell, after seeing how Jon had lit up, that Martin was going to give up on this.

* * *

And so back to research he went. He looked further into gongfu brewing, into what teas were compatible, into people’s preferred material such as ceramic over porcelain, even learned that tea cakes were most assuredly not those dainty little cakes he loved to buy at the bakery. He was ready. He got his hands on a wonderful Pu’er tea imported straight from the Yunnan Province. He even bought a cute little tea pet to go with the tea set. Not that that was strictly necessary, Martin just thought the little stone rabbit was utterly adorable. 

This time, when Martin brought in the tray of tea Jon didn't look as impressed.

“Martin.” he started to say but Martin shushed him.

“Just try it, please.” he said as he collapsed into the chair across from Jon’s. Jon held his gaze for a moment longer before dropping to look at the tea before him. Tentatively (Martin was mildly offended) he sniffed the tea before slowly pouring himself a cup and taking a small sip.

The sound that escaped his lips damn near had Martin groaning too - was that what angels sounded like?

“Martin.” Jon said and he sounded so, so pleased. “This is lovely. Thank You.”

‘No, thank you.’ Martin thought as he watched as Jon took another sip, this time more full bodied, clearly allowing the tea to coat every inch of his mouth, and savoring the flavor with yet another happy ‘mmm’. Christ, if Jon didn’t stop soon Martin was going to develop some sort of strange tea kink.

“Is it really that good?” Martin asked, still unable to take his eyes off Jon.

To his complete and utter surprise, Jon responded by holding his cup out to Martin. 

“Try it.” he said.

Martin tried not to think about how he would be sharing an indirect kiss with Jon or how Jon was staring at him so intently and took a sip.

“Oh.” he said, “Oh wow.” was all he could say. It was really good! He didn’t think he would be swearing off his other teas anytime soon though. Jon seemed to sense this even without him saying it out loud.

He handed the now empty cup back to Jon, who immediately went about pouring water into the gaiwan. Martin just watched as the leaves seemed to bloom even more, color seeping out as they did so. Jon replaced the lid and poured it all out into the Cha Hai (Martin was super impressed that he did it one handed. Martin still had to use two even with this extensive practice) and then poured a portion of it into his cup. 

“Try it again.” Jon said and well since Martin hadn’t been kicked from Jon’s office yet, he went ahead and took the cup.

“It’s different this time.” he said, smacking his lips, sampling the flavor as he did so.

Jon took the small cup back and took a sip of his own with a smile. (Seriously, Martin was going to die if Jon kept it up). “Good tea is like a fine wine. The flavor changes with each brew and you get a hint of something new each time.” 

Martin nodded dumbly, watching as Jon continued to drink his tea for a moment more before slowly getting to his feet.

“I’ll leave you to your work then?” he said, even though it came out more like a question.

Jon slightly startled and if Martin didn’t know any better he would think Jon looked almost put out at his leaving. 

“Martin.” Jon called just as he was about to slip out of the office. He felt very satisfied with his success, more so than he thought he would.

“Yes Jon?”

Jon seemed to hesitate before finally saying, “You should get your own cup and next time we can share.”

Martin flushed, “Yeah. Okay.” he said before quickly slipping out of the office. He stood there for a minute, hands pressed to his chest and willing the flush on his cheeks to go away. Sasha and Tim were giving him looks that read “What the hell happened in there?” and Martin opted to pretend he didn’t see. He was sure if he spoke about what had just transpired he would be as red as a steamed lobster.

He thought once more to how Jon had asked him out. Okay, so it wasn’t a date or anything and it was during work hours but? He changed his mind. Maybe gongfu style tea wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I love all tea. Seriously. Also I've blasphemously tried to reuse Earl Grey tea leaves and it was tragic.


End file.
